User talk:Zeth Korrenheim
Hello! Welcome to the Eberron Wiki. Thank you for your contribution! I hope you'll stick around and help us build this site into a comprehensive resource for players everywhere. If you have any questions, problems or comments, feel free to write to me at my talk page. --TOR 19:19, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Triumvirate Thanks for noticing the weird Triumvirate entry. I've deleted that. Gosh, there's a lot of cleanup to do here... :P --TOR 02:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Heya Zeth Hi Zeth, I joined pretty recently and wanted to say hi to the people I see contributing. Did you start this wiki? I think it's a great idea and gives me something to do when I'm bored at work (which is often). I've already hacked at the classes and updated the Changeling page as well as my project of the night, the orcs. Anyways just wanted to touch base, if you feel like sending me an e-mail (which I check more often really) it's right on my user page. Have a good one and I hope you like what I've added to the site. -Jorda Thanks Zeth Glad to hear back from you and I'm glad you like my stuff. I have noticed a few pages I'll have to go back and clean up for grammer and spelling sometime, that sort of stuff drives me crazy ^^ I'm interested in pretty much everything Eberron from Airships to Dragonmarks (which I'm working on now since they're missing atm) but I'm probably least interested in the hard geographical facts, fortunately someone seems to be taking care of that :) If there's anything you need a hand with or feel needs fixing let me know, I have all the Eberron books so if you want me to look something up for you as well just gimme a shout. --Jorda75 20:17, 27 August 2008 (UTC) WOW You two are great Hi I am Elrodian and i have to say that you two are doing a great job i have to say that I was hopeing people with more of the Eberron book would help out becaues i do a few books. -Elrodian Gender thing I just happened to catch it as all, I'm sure I've already made a bunch of mistakes like that :) Glad to have you on the team, I'm gonna hit the shifters and warforged hard when I come back to work on Wednesday, they need a seeeerious overhaul. Well i hopeing to do Thrane when i get my books but for now i think i am going to go to bed but ti will be diding some things with throneport and Thaliost. -Elrodian Proposed change from fanon to canon Hi Zeth, Some users have proposed changing Eberron Wiki from a fanon wiki to a canon wiki. I actually have been looking for a wiki of Eberron canon, but as this is a pretty major change in focus I think that there should be discussion before anything is done. Sadly Jhubert seems to have abandoned this wiki, so I've not been able to get anyone to oversee this discussion. There has also been a problem with the forum being disabled/not installed. But Sannse has kindly offered to get that put back on. TOR has sysop powers, so have contacted them just before contacting you. Anyway, the lack of contact by Jhubert means that a new person needs to be selected to lead this wiki. I'm not sure if the convention would be to just get TOR's powers increased or to have some form of election. Would you mind surfing over to the main talkpage and letting the community know what you think should happen. Thanks in advance. David Shepheard 18:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC)